Legacies
by VeryDazzlingMuggle
Summary: A collection of one-shots starring my Original Characters, the children and legacies of our Seven demigods. Each character receives one chapter each, describing a sneak peek into the life of a mostly-normal demigod.
1. Sophia Daphne Jackson

**Most children featured in this collection of one-shots are MY OC's. DO NOT TAKE WITHOUT MY PERMISSION. Each OC will have one chapter, with their information and a short drabble-ish type short story that explains an important part of their life. I hope you enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson, but I do own my original characters in this story.**

* * *

 **SOPHIA DAPHNE JACKSON**

 _Parents: Percy and Annabeth Jackson_

 _Birthday: March 15, 2017_

 _Siblings: Addy, Theo, and Cassie_

 _Appearance: curly black hair, grey eyes, Annabeth' facial features_

 _Powers: mainly smarts (additional water control)_

 _Personality: similar to Annabeth_

* * *

"It's not fair!" Sophia complained. "Alex is only onemonth older than me, Mom! Why does he get to go to Camp before me? We're best friends!"

Annabeth stared down at her daughter helplessly. She would normally be firm about a topic like this, but it was her little girl. And she didn't like denying her daughter knowledge. After all, Sophia was similar to her - she thirsted for knowledge, and Annabeth hated denying her anything.

"Look, Sophie, sweetie," Percy's smooth but firm voice intervened. He knelt down to his daughter's level. The little girl's grey eyes stared defiantly back at him, and Percy almost laughed, despite the fact of the serious matter. He'd gotten that look tons of times from his wife, and the way she furrowed her brow and pouted just the tiniest bit was nearly identical to Annabeth's. "We understand why you want to go Camp, but Alex is going for a reason. He's turning seven this weekend, and Auntie Piper and Uncle Jason are taking him to Camp, just like Mom and I will next month when you turn seven."

Sophia frowned and shook her head. A couple of curly raven strands fell in front of her face. "What aren't you telling me, Daddy?" The six-year-old (and almost seven-year-old, as she was arguing) accused, and Percy blanched. "Why is it such a big deal that we can't go till we're seven?" She narrowed her eyes. PErcy was again reminded how similar to Annabeth his daughter was, including her perceptiveness. It seemed Sophia had noticed much more than Percy and Annabeth had thought and planned for. "Why can't I go with Alex?" Sophia's voice raised. "It's not fair, we do everything together!"

Percy raised a hand as he stood up. "Now, Sophia-" He began, but Sophia stomped her foot and pouted.

Annabeth broke in sharply. "Sophia Daphne Jackson, if you start a tantrum you won't be going anywhere _near_ Camp for a long while." Her voice softened as Sophia shut her mouth. "Thank you. Sophia, we're not going to Camp until next month, when you turn seven," Annabeth told her firmly. "Seven has always been the age when you get to go to Camp, ever since you were a baby. And that's final."

Sophia uncrossed her arms and dropped them to her sides. She pouted, but this time she was only sad, not angry. "Fine." She sniffed. "But then can't you just tell me _why_ I can't go?"

Percy glanced at Annabeth, then leaned back down to Sophia's level. "I…" He trailed off.

Sophia bit her lip and stared up at him with big, bright grey eyes. "Please?" Percy ran a hand through his hair with a sigh. She really knew how to get him. He glanced at Annabeth, who looked hesitant too. "I can keep a secret!" Sophia said quickly. PErcy smiled slightly. He was always surprised by his daughter's wit - though he really shouldn't be, considering, well, everything - but he had to admit it was hard to resist.

Annabeth's brow furrowed. "If we tell you anything, you have to keep the secret, okay? And we're not telling you everything." Sophia nodded quickly, her sadness gone and replaced by excitement. She knew that they would tell her now; she had completely won them over.

"And that _means_ no one." Percy added sternly. "We're not seeing Alex until after he's back from Camp next week, but not a word to your brother and sisters. Not until they turn seven." Sophia nodded solemnly. She was still excited, but the way her Mom and Daddy were talking about it… it made her a little bit nervous.

"But this doesn't mean you're going to Camp any earlier than usual, okay?" Percy added.

Sophia pouted, but Annabeth shot her a warning look. "...Okay." Sophia agreed. She'd do anything to just find out a little bit about the mysterious Camp.

At that moment, two squeals were heard from upstairs. Sophia, her mother, and her father listened as Addy and Theo, the twins, giggled and squealed upstairs. "What in the gods' name are they doing?" Annabeth sighed.

"Want me to get them? They'll wake up Cassie." Percy stated.

Annabeth headed up the stairs quickly. "I've got them." She stared pointedly at Percy. " _You_ take care of Sophia." With that, Sophia and Percy watched as she walked up the stairs, and then turned to each other.

Percy cleared his throat, looking his daughter in the eyes. Green met grey. "So, Soph, what do you know about Greek mythology?"

* * *

 **REVIEW WITH YOUR THOUGHTS PLEASE! Thank you!**


	2. Atalanta Sally Jackson

**ATALANTA SALLY "ADDY" JACKSON**

 _Parents: Percy and Annabeth Jackson_

 _Birthday: September 4, 2019_

 _Siblings: Sophie, Theo (her twin), and Cassie_

 _Appearance: wavy brown hair, blue eyes, mixed facial features_

 _Powers: powerful water control (is smart but doesn't like school)_

 _Personality: similar to Percy_

* * *

Percy brushed a strand of hair out of his wife's face. "You did well," he told her softly with a smile.

Annabeth squeezed his hand gently. " _We_ did well." She looked over to the corner of the hospital room, where two nurses were bustling aorund to small cribs that held two young demigod legacies (unbeknownst to the doctors, of course).

Percy kissed her forehead. "The nurse said that we can have visitors now." Annabeth nodded slightly, still exhausted. "I asked him to get Sophie, my Mom, and Paul."

Annabeth shook her head amusedly. "You can leave me alone for just a minute, you know." She told him softly.

Percy leaned closer on the edge of his chair. By now, he was practically laying on the hospital bed. He pecked his wife's cheek. "Doesn't mean I want to."

They both looked up as Sally, Sophie, and Paul walked in. Everyone smiled. Percy stood to pick up two-year-old Sophia, and Sally walked over to the bed and grabbed Annabeth's hand in hers. "Annabeth, sweetheart," she said kindly. "How are you? And the babies?"

"Very good, all of us." Annabeth smiled. "Thank you for taking care of Sophie."

Sally smiled. "Of course, sweetie. So, where are they?" She turned around, catching sight of the nurses in the corner of the room attending to the twins. Sally's eyes lit up. "Aw," she cooed. She turned to Percy, her eyes wide and bright. "Can I hold them? Are we allowed to yet?"

Annabeth smiled. "I think they're almost done checking everything."

"So everything's okay?" Paul asked. "They're both healthy?"

Annabeth nodded happily.

At that moment, the nurse turned around. "You can hold them now, if you'd like."

Sally moved towards her, then hesitated. "May I?" She asked Percy and Annabeth with a grin.

Percy rolled his eyes. "Of course, Mom."

The nurse smiled at Sally. "Do you care which one first?" She asked, referring to the baby boy or girl.

Sally shook her head quickly, still beaming. The nurse handed her one of the babies, and Sally gently and carefully adjusted her arms, cooing at the newborn child. She carefully approached the bed, with Paul following her.

"Who'd like the boy?" The nurse asked the room with a smile.

"Me!" Sophie piped up suddenly. "Me hold him!"

Percy and Annabeth laughed. "You wanna sit with Mommy and she can help you hold him?"

Sophia cocked her head to the side. "Okay." Percy gently set her down next to Annabeth, and once they were comfortable, the nurse gently lowered the small baby boy into Annabeth's arms.

"She's so precious," Sally whispered, but loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Precious." Sophia repeated softly, staring at her little brother in wonder. Annabeth smiled.

"What are their names?" Paul asked.

Percy and Annabeth shared a glance. "Oh right, we didn't tell you what we decided."

Sally and Paul looked eagerly at them. "Tell me first!" Sophia said.

Annabeth laughed. "This is your little brother, Sophie." She told her softly. "Theodore Orion Jackson."

Sally gasped quietly. "How sweet. And the girl?"

Percy grinned, standing up and approaching his mother. "Atalanta Jackson."

Sally smiled. "No middle name?" Paul asked.

"Sally, actually." Sally's jaw dropped.

"Oh, Percy, sweetie." She murmured, looking down at her granddaughter. "I would hug you, but I don't want to let go."

"That's total understandable," Percy said softly, staring down at his daughter. "But I do want her to open her eyes for you."

"Why?" Sally asked. "What color are they?"

"It seems Addy already has a rebellious streak - like you," Percy said fondly. "Hers aren't grey like Annabeth's, or green like mine. They're a deep blue, Mom. Like yours."

Sally smiled, her eyes filling with tears. "I love you," she whispered to Atalanta Sally Jackson.

The baby opened her eyes a crack. Blue met blue.

And at that moment, Atalanta Sally Jackson become a Grandma's girl.

* * *

 **Review! I hope you enjoyed!**


	3. Theodore Orion Jackson

**Theodore Orion Jackson**

 _Parents: Percy and Annabeth Jackson_

 _Birthday: September 4, 2019_

 _Siblings: Sophie, Atalanta (his twin), and Cassie_

 _Appearance: wavy black hair, blue-grey eyes, Percy's facial features_

 _Powers: mostly smarts, but also water control_

 _Personality: shy, smart, and bookish at first; more laid-back with family and friends_

* * *

Theo stared at the bulletin board worriedly. He clutched his books tightly, looking at the blue sign-up sheet paper in concern. He glanced up and down the hallway, but no one was really paying attention to him - as usual - and Theo wondered if he really wanted that to change. He knew that swim team members were popular at his high school, including his sister Addy. Would his love for the water outweigh his comfortableness with what he liked best - books?

"Theo?"

A voice startled him out of his thoughts, and he turned suddenly.

"Oh, Addy," he breathed a sigh of relief when he saw his twin sister. "You surprised me."

She grinned at him. Addy Jackson looked as she usually did - a dark blue knit beanie over her long wavy brown hair, her leather bracelet that turned into her bronze sword, a red plaid shirt and ripped blue jeans, and ear-buds dangling over her shoulder. "What are you looking at?" She peeked behind him, and brightened. "Are you _finally_ signing up for the swim team, Theo?" She asked with a large grin. "Going out of your bookish territory, I see."

Theo rolled his eyes. "First of all, I don't have a 'bookish territory,'" Addy laughed. "Second, if I was signing up, it's not like I've been purposefully waiting too. I didn't try out last year because I didn't want to." Theo shrugged. He paused. "And third… maybe I am signing up." He peeked at the sign up sheet. "I mean… should I?" he asked hesitantly.

Addy walked up and stood next to him, evaluating the swim team sign-up list. Her name was already on it, of course. It was mandatory for all swim team members to sign up again the next year, even though everyone knew Addy would make it on again; she'd qualified as a freshman, and was still one of the best on the swim team, even as a sophomore. _Atalanta Jackson_ was easily spotted in large, messy scrawl that Theo had fondly associated his sister with. "I'm assuming you're not actually worried about making the team, then?" she asked softly, giving him a glance.

Theo nodded. "With our powers and all, I'm pretty sure we'll both be accepted." Theo doubted the coach would turn away two legacies of Poseidon - both he and Addy were like fish in the water, anyway. "But I guess I'm just not really ready to being noticed like that, Addy." He explained uncomfortably. "How will people react when the valedictorian of our grade makes the swim team?"

Addy shrugged. "Smart, and athletic?" She winked at him. "The girls'll take it pretty well, I think."

Theo rolled his grey-blue eyes. "I'm serious." He used a hand to brush his black bangs from his eyes. "I suppose I don't really care what other people think, but how will I cope?" Addy's brow furrowed. "I mean," Theo explained. "Keeping up with grades, swim team, and-" he lowered his voice, "-monsters? That'll be hard."

"You summed up my life, Theo." Addy smiled and put a hand on his shoulder. "But don't worry. You'll be fine. If I can do it, you can. Also, my friends'll love you. Unlike the popular football jocks, most of us have both athletic bodies and actual functioning brains." Addy smirked.

Theo laughed, suddenly feeling like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders. He knew he should've talked to his twin sister sooner. She always knew what to say - they were best friends, after all.

"So what are you waiting for?" Addy chirped. She handed him a pen. Theo took it, smiling at his best friend, twin, practically other half. Addy beamed back. "Sign up, stupid," she told him.

Theo signed quickly. "Why hasn't Sophie tried-out for the swim team?"

Addy giggled and rolled her eyes. "Too busy with all her AP classes and soccer, I suppose. Do you think Cassie will?" She said, referring to their little twelve-year-old sister.

"I dunno." Theo finished his signing, and Addy walked beside him as they started walking down the hall together. "I think Cass would prefer the theater, y'know? With how dramatic she is."

Addy smirked. "Yeah, I guess you're right. With her plays, our swim meets, and Sophie's clubs and soccer, it's a wonder Mom and Dad are still sane, huh?"

Theo grinned. "I wouldn't go as far as to say they're still sane, exactly." Addy laughed.

"Do you think Mom and Dad'll laugh at us?" He asked Addy. "I mean, Dad was on swim team when he was in high school, but Mom always teases him about it. She says it wasn't really fair with his Poseidon Powers and all that."

Addy shrugged. "Who cares about fair? There will be other people who are fast too, and if we win, well?" Addy grinned. "What's wrong with that?"

Theo shook his head in amusement. "Well, as long as we make it on the team together. I don't want just one of us getting on."

"I'm sure you'll be fine." Addy told him.

"I was talking about you," Theo teased. "I don't want your ego getting too hurt if you don't get on the team," Theo told her seriously. "It could cause permanent damage." He laughed and ducked her punch.

"Shut up." Addy rolled her eyes. "See you at tryouts?" She asked as she approached her classroom. They had different schedules as highschool students, which annoyed Theo to no end. In junior high, they'd always had the same classes. He knew Addy liked the new freedom, but he preferred to stay with her. He had other friends, sure, but he had the most fun with Addy.

"Yeah, sure," Theo nodded. Addy grinned and gave him a quick salute.

"See ya later! Love you!" She said before dashing into the classroom.

Theo grinned. "Love you too."

* * *

 **Review please!**


	4. Cassidy Andromeda Jackson

**Cassidy Andromeda Jackson**

 _Parents: Percy and Annabeth Jackson_

 _Birthday: January 29, 2023_

 _Siblings: Sophie, Addy, and Theo_

 _Appearance: curly blonde hair, green eyes, Annabeth's facial features_

 _Powers: smarts and water control_

 _Personality: sassy, dramatic, out-going, sarcastic, sweet_

* * *

Cassie peeked out through the curtain hesitantly. She bit her lip and tugged on her blue plaid dress. The show was about to start, and Cassie was worried.

She caught sight of her family - her Mom, Daddy, Sophie (who'd missed a soccer game for Cassie, much to her gratitude), and the twins Addy and Theo, who were holding large neon signs that stood out in the crowd and made Cassie beam with pride and blush with both embarrassment and happiness.

Then there were all her aunts and uncles and cousins - who were technically related to her through the gods' blood even if immortals didn't have DNA - and Dad and Mom's friends from work (because supposedly they had boasted to everyone how Cassie was starring in her fifth grade play).

Cassie and her best friend Myra locked eyes at the exact same time. Myra beamed and shot Cassie a thumbs up, and Cassie smiled back before ducking back behind the curtain.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She knew she shouldn't be this nervous, but performing in a play was just so _exciting_. Even during practices, Cassie got a thrill whenever on stage. She knew none of her family members or friends ever felt this way when performing, but that made Cassie feel special. She relished the idea of being unique, of having something was just _hers_. And she hoped that after this performance - even if it _was_ only a fifth grade performance of _The Wizard of Oz_ \- there would be many more to come.

"Oh Miss Dorothy!" A sign-song voice floated lightly backstage, bringing Cassie out of her thoughts. She smiled as her teacher, Miss Warner, approached her.

"Hi Miss Warner," Cassie greeted breathlessly.

Miss Warner smiled at her. "How is our young star?" Cassie admired Miss Warner's sweet voice and shrugged.

"A little nervous," she admitted.

Miss Warner gave a twinkling little laugh. It reminded Cassie of bells. "You'll do wonderfully, sweetie," she assured her kindly, then looked around quickly.

"Have you seen Darren?" Miss Warner started to walk away. "I hope he was just kidding when he said Toto's tail was falling off."

Cassie sighed as her teacher left hurriedly, and tugged awkwardly at her dress. She leaned over slightly to see her scratched up, dirty sneakers. Did she look okay? She patted at her hair absentmindedly, running through her lines in her head. She'd memorized them, of course, but she'd never done an actual performance before, and...

Oh, there were the nerves again.

"Are you okay, Cassie?" A sickly sweet, high voice piped up behind her. "You look a little green. I didn't know you were filling in for the Wizard of Oz."

Startled, Cassie turned around. She came face to face with Janice, the pretty girl in her class who was dressed as the Good Witch for the play. Right now, Janice didn't seem very 'good', but she definitely acted like a witch.

Wren and Dawn, Janice's two best friends, tittered and giggled at Janice's snide remark. Cassie lifted her chin. "Aren't you supposed to be getting ready? The show's starting soon."

"Aren't _you_?" Janice shot back, a hand on her hip. Then she tilted her head to the side carefully, as if thinking something over. "Oh wait, you probably don't need to get ready," she said sarcastically. "After all, you're Cassie - perfect little Cassie, with perfect little grades and the perfect little part," Janice sneered.

Cassie frowned. "Look, I never said I was perfect -" she started. Janice was really beginning to annoy her.

"But that's what everyone else says, isn't it?" Wren told her. "Miss Warner included."

"I bet she's gonna forget her lines, though," Dawn whispered to Janice and Wren under her breath. Cassie heard, and blushed bright red.

"Is this about me getting the part of Dorothy?" She asked Janice. "I know you wanted to try out, and I'm sorry you didn't get to, but-"

Janice huffed and rolled her eyes. "Don't lie, Cassie," she accused. "Everyone knows you wanted the Dorothy part more than anything."

"It doesn't even make sense that you got the part." Dawn told Cassie. "Dorothy has pretty _brown_ hair like Janice, not blonde hair like _you_."

Cassie crossed her arms with a scowl. "Look, just leave me alone, okay? There's nothing more we can do about it." She did her best to keep her voice even, but she wanted nothing more than to punch Janice straight in the stomach.

Wren sniffed. She was dressed as one of the Munchkins along with Dawn, and Cassie suddenly had the desire to change the play so she could crush _them_ with her wooden house instead. "Fine, we'll leave you alone," Wren told her.

"But don't blame us if you forget a line." Dawn told her haughtily. "I mean, it's bound to happen. With your brain so filled with random knowledge, it's wonder you can keep everything in," she taunted.

Cassie clenched her fists. Even as an eleven-year-old, she'd killed plenty of monsters before. She wondered if three puny little mortals would matter too much.

Janice smirked. "Yeah, maybe you can do us all a favor and literally _break a leg_." And the three of them turned away.

Cassie took a deep breath, clenching and unclenching her fists. She could feel her face was red, but she couldn't cry. She just couldn't. Cassie knew they were just playing with her mind, getting her to mess up by teasing and taunting, but everything they said… Cassie had thought all those things too, even if she hadn't said it. Had she really memorized all the lines? Had it been fair that Miss Warner didn't even ask for any more auditions for Dorothy, she just assigned Cassie the role immediately?

Cassie felt her eyes fill with tears. She made her way towards the exit. She couldn't do this. She just couldn't.

"Cassie?" Miss Warner's concerned voice followed her, but Cassie didn't turn around. She quickly rushed out the door, into the hallway of the bathroom and water fountain. Tears streaked down her cheeks, blurring her vision, and she crashed straight into someone.

"Cassie?" A bewildered voice said. "Cassie, why are crying?" The voice became urgent, and Cassie recognized her sister Sophie. "Are you okay? Are you hurt?"

Cassie wiped the tears out of her eyes, still sniffling. Her older sister stared down at her, grey eyes wide and concerned. A door opened, and Sophie and Cassie turned to see Miss Warner come out.

"Cassie! Sophie!" Miss Warner looked bewildered. "Sweetie, we're about to start!"

"Please, Miss Warner," Sophie's calm voice intervened. "Let me talk to her. She'll be back in a moment."

Miss Warner hesitated for a moment, then returned backstage, and Sophie turned to Cassie. "What's wrong?" She asked immediately.

Before she could answer, both Addy and Theo came out of the bathroom - different bathrooms, of course - and saw Sophie and Cassie.

"What happened?" Addy asked at the same time Theo said in confusion, "Isn't the show about to start?"

Sophie shook her head. "I don't know yet, Addy." She looked to Theo. "They can't start without Cassie, though. Go get Mom and Dad. They'll know what to do."

Theo nodded, and made to leave, but Cassie protested. "No!"

Her voice lowered, and she sniffled. "Please, I don't…" Cassie swallowed. "Not now." Theo hesitantly walked closer, and Sophie kneeled in front of Cassie.

"What's the matter, Cass?" Addy asked.

Cassie wiped her eyes. "I can't do this." She told her siblings despairingly. "I'm not ready."

Sophie furrowed her brow and Theo frowned, but Addy scoffed. "Please, Cass, don't tell me that. What's your third line on page four?"

"'Do you know where I can find the wizard? Is he a nice man?'" Cassie replied immediately.

Sophie smiled, and squeezed Cassie's hand. "See? You're fine. Last minute stage jitters, that's all."

Cassie shook her head. "But Janice said I would forget my lines. And that it wasn't fair I got the part."

Addy asked, "Who's Janice?" as Theo told her, "You have a great memory, and you worked hard to get the part. You'll be fine."

"Who's Janice?" Sophie repeated Addy.

"My classmate." Cassie didn't say friend. "She said…" She took a deep breath. "She said I should do everyone a favor and literally break my leg."

Addy muttered a few curses and scowled. "I'll break _her_ leg, that's for sure." Sophia glared at Addy.

Theo frowned. "Where is she? We should tell Miss Warner."

Sophie, as the oldest, broke in sharply, looking pointedly at Theo and Addy. "Janice and Miss Warner have no part in this. We need to help Cassie right now." But Cassie could see the cold angriness in her older sister's eyes, and found a sort of satisfaction that her siblings were so defiant on her behalf.

Sophie turned to Cassie. "Look, forget about what Janice said, okay?" she told her firmly. " _You_ are the one who got the part of Dorothy. _You_ are the one who memorized all her lines in the first week. _You_ are the one who loves being on stage more than anyone else. And _you_ -" Sophie prodded Cassie gently on her chest, "-are the one who is going to go out on stage and be so good and wow everyone with your performance as Dorothy and everyone is going to love you, just like we do." Sophie smiled.

Cassie bit her lip. "And if I don't do well?"

"Then everyone will still love you." Addy told her. "Half the people out there are out family, after all." Cassie had to smile at that.

"And if you make a mistake, well, so what?" Theo shrugged. "This won't be your last performance, Cass." He smiled at her. "I'm sure of it. And you should be too."

Sophie squeezed her hands again at the sight of Cassie's small smile. "Alright, Miss Dorothy," she said, reaching up to brush her thumb against Sophie's eyes to wipe the last trace of tears away. "You go in there, and you do the best you can be, okay?"

Cassie nodded, smiling. "Okay," she took a deep breath.

"We're rooting for you," Addy grinned at her as she started to open the door.

"Yeah, you'll do great." Theo's encouraging words were the last thing Sophie heard before going backstage to start the show.

And Sophie did do great.

* * *

 **Review!**


	5. Alexander Colin Grace

**So I've finished the Jacksons' kids. Now onto the Graces!**

 **Please Review with your thoughts!**

* * *

 **Alexander Colin Grace**

 _Parents: Jason and Piper Grace_

 _Birthday: February 14, 2017_

 _Siblings: Phoebe and Oliver_

 _Appearance: brown hair, blue eyes, Jason's facial features_

 _Powers: weather control and weak charmspeak_

 _Personality: brave, noble, just, kind, funny_

* * *

"Hey, Alex?"

Alex looked up from his book suddenly, startled by the sudden noise. It had been quiet the past five minutes, with him reading and Sophie studying.

He saw his best friend's concerned look, and closed the book quickly. "Yeah?" He said immediately.

Sophie furrowed her brow. Alex could tell by just small things that she was nervous - the way she was chewing on her lip, twisting with her magical ring that turned into a sword, little things like that. She looked at him with big, wide grey eyes, and Alex wondered what could possibly be so worrisome for her.

"Y'know how it's your birthday this weekend?" Sophie asked hesitantly. "On Valentine's Day?"

Alex nodded slowly. He was really confused. Of course he knew it was his birthday on Sunday. And, yes, it was ironic that a legacy of Aphrodite was born on the 'most romantic day of the year.'

"I was wondering…" Sophie hesitated. "Well, can I give you your present on Saturday?"

"Why?"

Sophie blinked, beginning to blush slightly. "Well, it's Valentine's Day. And Henry…" Alex bristled at the sound of his best friend's boyfriend's name. "Henry wanted to spend time together, Alex." Sophie noticed his face. "I know it's your birthday, and I'm really sorry, but I really like Henry, and he…" Sophie stuttered for the right words, her lips beginning to reveal a smile. "I think he might tell me he loves me."

Alex's jaw dropped, shocked and overwhelmed. He swallowed. "I… Soph, do you love him?"

Sophie shrugged, tapping her pen on the table. "I don't know, but it is romantic, isn't it?" She saw Alex's face and her smile vanished. "I promise we can do all our traditions on Saturday," she told him. "I'll even buy all the ice cream, and we can pull an allnighter since I'll be missing the party. Seventeen is big, but we still have forever, don't we?" She stuck out her pointer finger, grinning at him hesitantly.

Alex cursed internally. She had to pull out the 'we still have forever,' didn't she? That'd been there motto since they were kids. But now, Alex was really starting doubt if they had as much 'forever' as they thought they did. He intertwined his pointer finger with hers, smiling sadly. "Forever and ever," was his usual response.

"So it's alright?" Sophie asked nervously.

"It's fine, Soph," he said with a sigh, putting his book on the table. "You can go." It hurt him to say those words. He wanted more than anything to argue with her, and tell her that it was his freaking birthday, and so what if Henry wanted to say I love you? Alex doubted Henry could ever love Sophie more than him. He and Sophie were inseparable, practically since birth - and he was starting to hate Henry for changing that.

Sophie smiled, standing up to hug him. "You're the best, Al," she murmured into his shoulder. "I'll make it up to you. Promise." Alex, despite himself, couldn't help but like the hug, even though his best friend was practically breaking the best-friendship-code. What's the saying? 'Gals before pals?' Why couldn't that work for a guy and a girl in a simply platonic relationship?

"I know you will, Soph," Alex told her. "Just promise me something." Sophie pulled back to look him in the eye. "Don't rush into something too quickly, okay?" He didn't want the 'I love you's to separate him and his best friend even more.

Sophie smiled. "You don't need to worry about me, Alex." She assured him. "Gods, you're so over-protective sometimes." She grinned at him.

Alex rolled his eyes. "Because I care about you, Soph. Don't blame the Jupiter in me."

Sophie smiled, almost eager to bicker with her best friend. "I'm not blaming your ancestry," she said. "I've seen the way you look at Henry." Alex frowned and tried not to blush. Had she figured him out.

"I know you think of me like a little sister, but really," Sophie smiled kindly and put her hand on Alex's. "I'm okay."

Alex suppressed frowning. Of course he knew she was okay. But that didn't mean he was.

"Sophie!" Someone called from downstairs - Alex recognized his mom's voice. "Your parents are here!"

"I'll be down in a minute!" Sophie yelled downstairs to her Auntie Piper. She turned around and started gathering up her books. "So, are you worried about that Chem quiz?" she asked, affectedly changing the subject.

Alex shrugged, beginning to help beside her in a comfortable fashion that he was used to. "I dunno. More worried about Melanie the Menace, I suppose." Sophie laughed.

"Yeah, do you think she'll ask you out again? What do you think it'll be this time? The fifth? Sixth?"

Alex shook his head with a smile. "It doesn't matter. She'll keep on asking."

Sophie grinned. "Well maybe you should ask someone out. If you're taken, she can't keep asking you, right?" Sophie finished packing her backpack. She slung it over her shoulder, brushing a couple black curls out of her eyes.

Alex shrugged and began to walk down the hallway with her. "Who would I ask, though?"

Sophie cocked her head to the side. "It doesn't matter too much, anyway." Sophie brightened as they approached the stairs. "Hey, if you ask someone, then we'll both have dates on Sunday! Maybe we could double-date." Alex didn't think it was a very good idea, but he shrugged anyway.

"Maybe."

"Just make sure I like her," she teased him, bouncing off the last step of the stairs. "I don't want you choosing someone I can't stand being in the same room with."

"Why, of course, Your Highness," he responded sarcastically. Even though Sophie hadn't take in the same consideration for him when choosing her boyfriend.

Sophie giggled as they entered Alex's family's kitchen. "Hey, Mom, Dad, Auntie Piper." The three adults were gathered around the island in the middle of the homey, bright kitchen. Alex nodded in greeting to the adults also.

"Hey Alex." Percy said.

"Ready, Soph?" Sophie's mother asked, and Sophie nodded. "Alright, let's go. We don't want to miss Addy's swim meet."

"Wish her luck for me," Alex's mom Piper told Annabeth with a smile. She had cup of iced tea in her hands.

Percy nodded and starting heading out the door, Annabeth and Sophie on his heels. "Bye," Alex told Sophie as they reached the door. He forced himself to smile.

She grinned back "I'll see you tomorrow." Then she brightened. "Oh, ask Kayla," she suggested suddenly as if an idea had just occurred to her. "She's nice." And with that, she left with her parents.

Piper turned to her son with an amused grin, an eyebrow raised. "Who's Kayla?"

Alex's shoulders slumped. "Just some girl," he told her gloomily. "Sophie wants me to ask someone out for Valentine's Day."

Piper cocked her head to one side, then took a sip of her iced tea. "Why don't you, sweetie? I'm sure she'd say yes."

Alex shook his head, looking out the window where Sophie and her parents were getting into their dark blue car. He sighed.

"Because the girl I want to ask is already taken."

* * *

 **Review! I hope you enjoyed!**


	6. Phoebe Kathryn Grace

**Phoebe Kathryn Grace**

 _Parents: Jason and Piper Grace_

 _Birthday: November 21, 2019_

 _Siblings: Alex and Oliver_

 _Appearance: dirty blonde hair, brown eyes, Piper's facial features_

 _Powers: weather control and weak charmspeak_

 _Personality: kind, tomboyish, cheerful, (deadly if threatened)_

* * *

Sweat trickled down her brow as the swords clashed loudly every couple of seconds. The heat beat down on her as her opponent pressed harder against her sword. When a blow to the arm was barely blocked, it helped the legacy of Jupiter and Aphrodite focus. Narrowing her eyes, the young fourteen year old girl quickly performed a series of different disarming movies, pressing against her opponent with renewed strength. The clash of the swords made sharp screechy sounds, until finally a final clang sounded.

Breathing heavily, the girl across Phoebe smiled a small, rueful grin before reaching down to pick up her sword. "You win again, Pheebs."

Phoebe grinned back and wiped her brow as the small group of awed campers clapped for her. They were staring with wide eyes, and she suddenly felt very self-conscious.

" _That_ ," Yvonne, head counselor of Nike Cabin gestured to Phoebe, "is how you swords-fight." Yvonne seemed to be taking being beaten very well for a daughter of Nike, because she smiled proudly at Phoebe. Phoebe flushed even more when the campers started clapping again, but Yvonne shushed them.

"Phoebe here is one of the best swordsfighter of the century, after Percy Jackson, her personal mentor." Some of the campers' eyes lit up when they heard the heroic and honorable Percy Jackson's name, and Phoebe had to suppress a snort.

"Not only was she trained by the famous Mister Jackson, but Phoebe is also a Legacy and daughter of Jason Grace, former Praetor of New Rome," Yvonne continued.

Now Phoebe was really uncomfortable. Not only was she hot and sweaty with all the kids staring at her, but now they were looking her as if she were some sort of _goddess._

"Um, I have to go, Yvonne," Phoebe suddenly told the older camper. "I, uh, I'm kind of tired."

Yvonne smiled, her grey eyes twinkling. "Okay. Thanks for helping me with a demonstration."

"No problem," Phoebe smiled in relief and quickly exited the arena before heading to the Mess Hall - she was really craving a smoothie. As she sat down, she was relieved to see Amelia and Espie conversing together at the Legacy Table.

Amelia noticed her first. "Hey, Pheebs."

Phoebe nodded at the younger girl with a smile as she sat down. "Hi. What are you two talking about?"

Espie sighed. "Capture the Flag is Friday and we're pretty sure we're going to lose."

"Why?" Phoebe asked as a her golden goblet magically filled with her favorite strawberry banana smoothie.

"Well, we're against most of the other cabins, aren't we?" Amelia pointed out, her lips pursed. "Are we going to lose our streak of winning?"

Phoebe laughed and took a sip of her smoothie. "You guys take the Capture the Flag game too seriously. Addy and I did at your age too, but soon you'll realize it's just for fun."

Espie rolled her big chocolate brown eyes. "You act as if you're the wisest, oldest person on the planet," she teased. "You realize you're only two years older than us, right?"

Phoebe smiled, shaking her head. "Whatever. You just have to have fun. I'm sure we'll win."

"What if having fun and winning are the same thing for us?" Amelia pointed out with a grin. "We like winning. And it'd make them stop calling us those names."

Espie quickly turned to Amelia and shook her head with wide eyes, but Phoebe had noticed what she'd said. She pushed her smoothie away and leaned closer to the younger girls.

"Is someone calling you names?" Phoebe asked. She knew by the way they were looking at her that yes, other campers were indeed teasing them. "What are they calling you?"

Amelia immediately tried to backtrack. "Oh, it's nothing. They're just nicknames, y'know."

"Yeah," Espie insisted. "We can handle it."

"If someone is bothering you, you can tell me," Phoebe said, concerned. Amelia and Esperanza were like cousins, almost sisters to her. She didn't want them getting hurt. "I can tell our parents, or Chiron, and -"

Amelia yelled out, "No!" at the same time Esperanza cried out angrily, " _Dios mio_!"

Phoebe raised an eyebrow. "Okay, okay," she relented. "I won't tell. But can you please tell me what they called you?"

An annoyed Espie just kept muttering Spanish words under her breath, but Amelia sighed. "They just keep reminding us that we're not full demigods. And that we're Leggies." She lowered her eyes.

Phoebe resisted the urge to zap something. When she was mad, she sometimes felt like electricity was running through her body, but sometimes, it really was. "Clearly they don't understand what they are," she scoffed. "A demigod just means part god, and half of your blood is immortal, just like theirs."

Espie scowled. "We never said those losers made sense."

"What else have they done?" Phoebe pressed.

Amelia hesitated. "Are you sure you want to know?" Phoebe nodded, and Amelia sighed. "They're saving now that Oliver is an obvious example of why Legacies shouldn't exist. They say he's a… a mistake."

Amelia looked guility at Phoebe, and she felt a surge of anger - not at Phoebe, of course, but herself. Oliver was her brother, and yes, sure, he was blind and had a lisp, but that wasn't his fault. Phoebe should've protected him more. She should've protected Amelia and Espie more, too.

Her dad would be so disappointed, Phoebe worried. And so would Auntie Hazel, Amelia's mom. Even Uncle Leo and Aunt Calypso - Espie's parents - might wonder why she didn't do a better job at taking care of her (might as well be) cousins.

"I can tell you're blaming yourself, so stop," Espie ordered her sternly, pulling Phoebe out of her thoughts. "Stop putting yourself responsible. Just because you're claimed by Jupiter doesn't mean you're responsible for everyone," Espie grouched, and Phoebe sighed.

She knew Espie wasn't really that angry, she was just annoyed. Esperanza, of all people that Phoebe knew, was most offended when someone teased her - maybe it was because she was different than her other three sisters, or maybe she just felt self-conscious. Whatever it was, Phoebe knew she had to be gentle.

"We have to win this Capture the Flag game." Phoebe said as she blinked and looked at the girls.

The two of them giggled, and Phoebe was relieved to see Espie relax a little. "Well, if you insist…" Espie said in a sing-song voice.

"I mean, if you really want to." Amelia giggled.

Phoebe rolled her eyes and smiled - she knew they were teasing her. "We _are_ going to win this though."

"How do you know?" Espie asked, raising a doubtful brow.

"Because we-" Phoebe took a long sip of her smoothie with a smile, "-are Legacies."


	7. Oliver Pericles Grace

**I'm finally back! This is the last of the Grace children, and so Frazel's two kids are up next. Hope you enjoy, and much love.**

* * *

 **Oliver Pericles Grace**

 _Parents: Jason and Piper Grace_

 _Birthday: July 16, 2023_

 _Siblings: Alex and Phoebe_

 _Appearance:blonde hair, blue eyes, Piper's facial features_

 _Powers:strong charmspeak, slight weather control_

 _Personality: quiet, kind, sweet, helpful_

* * *

"What do you _mean_ there's something different about him?"

Piper stared at Chiron with wide, distressed eyes. She was lying in bed in a spare bedroom of the Big House, with Jason by her side in a chair next to her. Piper had just given birth - she would've gone to a hospital, but her water broke a month early, when she was visiting Camp Half-Blood.

You'd think, that after just giving birth, Piper would be tired. Instead, she was wide awake and alert - if a bit sweaty - when Chiron came into the room in wheelchair form (the room was too small for him to be full size). Jason pushed her back onto the bed gently when Piper tried to get up.

"What happened? Was it because he was premature?" Jason's voice asked worriedly right after Piper, and before Chiron could answer.

"Children," Chiron said patiently, in a tired, wise voice. Even though they were both full grown adults (or at least acted like it - they had to admit that sometimes they liked to goof off, but didn't everybody?), Chiron still addressed them as children. And compared to him, they were.

"Chiron, tell me what's happened to my baby," Piper pleaded before he could say anything else. Tears pricked the corner of her eyes.

"He's completely healthy, my dear," Chiron said firmly. "Heather is checking him now, and he's fine."

Piper visibly slumped in relief. "Then what's wrong? You said something happened that you weren't expecting?" Jason gripped his wife's hand tight as she lay on the bed, and they both gazed at Chiron with worried expressions. Their mentor wouldn't say something was wrong if something wasn't wrong.

"He's blind," Chiron told them with a sigh, unable to stall any longer.

Piper stared at him with wide, shocked eyes. She was too surprised to say anything.

"What…" Jason cleared his throat. "How did this happen?"

"We think," Chiron sighed again as he wheeled closer to the bed. "That something happened to him during conception." Jason flushed red, but Chiron went on. "Something must've happened when your blood mixed. The different types of godly blood reacted differently in him - the Greek and the Roman, the human and the immortal…" Chiron cleared off, lost in thought, but quickly shook his head to stay on track. "Your son is very lucky to be as healthy as he is."

Piper felt a tear streak down her cheek, but she quickly wiped it away. She shouldn't be sad. That was selfish. She should be grateful that her baby boy was healthy, and alive, and that she was fine too. But she couldn't help but feel devastated. Was this somehow her fault? Did she somehow damage the baby during her pregnancy? Tears were coming faster and hotter now, and Jason held her hand tight in his and wiped her eyes gently. Neither he nor she said anything, but they were both thinking the same thing - was it their fault?

"Why were Alex and Phoebe… _regular?_ " Jason asked gruffly. He hated saying it, and nearly spat it out of his mouth with distaste. How could he talk as if his son _wasn't_ normal? How could he make it sound as if his new baby son was in any way, shape, or form, less than his other children?

And if he, the father, did that _now_ , how would other people respond?

"I'm afraid it's quite random, my boy," Chiron explained. "The fact that your third child is blind has nothing to do with you or anything you two could have prevented. It's just DNA."

"He's right, Jason," Piper murmured as she sniffed away the last of her shocked tears. She squeezed her husband's hand so he would look at her. "We're overreacting. And we're blaming ourselves. We should be happy," she managed a smile. "Our baby boy is safe and healthy." Her smile widened. "Isn't that all we ever wanted?"

Jason smiled and tried to hold back tears as he leaned forward and kissed Piper's forehead. "Of course," he whispered. Now, his tears were both sad and happy. Of course he was happy. He just wished that his son would always be happy too.

"Can we see him?" Piper asked, her eyes shining. "Please?"

Chiron nodded. "I'll send him in with Will as soon as he's ready." He started to wheel himself out, before stopping to turn around and look at them. "Have you decided a name?"

Piper and Jason looked at each other. As soon as they had found out they were having another child, they had decided to keep the gender as a surprise. They hadn't decided a name yet.

"Take your time on thinking it over," Chiron told them gently before wheeling out of the room.

Piper sighed as he left. Jason squeezed her hand. He pulled their list of baby names out of his pocket. "I guess Samantha is out, then?" He joked softly.

His wife managed a weak smile as he handed her the list. "I'm going to make some calls," he told her quietly. She smiled slightly and nodded, leaning back on the bed.

Once Jason was out of the room, he sighed and ran a hand through his hair angrily. So many emotions overwhelmed him - sadness, fear, guilt…

He pulled out his phone quickly. Leo had programmed it to work pretty well with monsters. The demigods could use the phone for almost an hour at a time before they had to take a break. Luckily, most demigods were usually most comfortable with using them rarely anyway.

Jason pressed a long memorized number into the phone. His foot tapped anxiously as the phone rang, and he was worried it wouldn't pick up until…

"Jason?"

Thalia Grace's voice was slightly muffled through the phone, but Jason still smiled. "Hey, Thals."

Her voice turned panicked. "What's wrong? Did something happen?" His sister had known Piper was in labor, as had all their close friends and family.

Jason's throat tightened before he cleared his throat. "The baby… he's blind."

There was a pause. "Is he healthy?"

"Yes."

"Do you love him?"

Jason choked on his words. "Of course, Thals, oh my gods-"

"Then what is there to worry about?" Thalia said, not unkindly. "That baby is healthy and loved - what more could he ask for?"

Jason sniffed, said nothing, and then smiled. "Love you, Thals."

"I know," she laughed lightly. "Kiss the baby for me, huh?"

"Of course."

"And Jason?"

"Yes, Thals?"

"Don't be too hard on yourself."

She hung up, and Jason smiled as he held back tears. His sister was right. He loved his baby boy more than anything in the world - nothing could change that.

And now, he felt a reassuring peace.

* * *

 _Meaning of Oliver: Comes from olive tree, meaning an offer of peace._

* * *

 **Please Review!**


End file.
